1. Field of the Invention
A vehicle accessory which is becoming unusually popular is a beverage bottle, or can support, which is readily accessible and which will retain the container in a secure fashion to avoid spillage due to vehicle motion. This type of accessory is commonly referred to as a cup holder. This invention relates to a cup holder which is formed as an integral component of a vehicle interior trim panel so as to minimize space requirements and be aesthetically compatible with the vehicle interior.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Accessory supports such as cup holders are well known but are presently found in the form of add-on housings as opposed to an integral part of the vehicle interior. Such presently available devices are bulky and detract from the appearance of the vehicle interior. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,461 and 3,267,567 are representative of such add-on units, and disclose devices which are visually unpleasing and require careful alignment in assembly within the vehicle to insure proper fit. Since they are separate, i.e., not built into the vehicle interior, the devices require individual fasteners, part numbers and strong vehicle support attachment such as floor pan tunnel support.